mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Kleever
Kleever, (called Kleaver in Donkey Kong Land 2), is a sword boss based on the tale of Excalibur. He appears in Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest and Donkey Kong Land 2. He is located in Crocodile Cauldron in Donkey Kong Country 2 residing in the level Kleever's Kiln and Krem Cauldron in Donkey Kong Land 2, residing in the same area, but renamed Kleaver's Kiln. Battle ''Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest'' When Diddy and engage battle, the battle starts with Kleever rising from the lava and throwing three fireballs. After this, a kannonball appears. Diddy and Dixe must heave it Kleever to hurt him, making him shaking in a reddish-pinkish tint. Several hooks then form over the lava. Jumping onto each of these hooks to get to the other side reveals a kannonball on the other side. Diddy and Dixie must continue doing these steps until Kleever emerges into the lava. Apparently, Kleever rises out of the lava instead of defeat. Kleever then forms a new tactic, turning himself ninety degrees while trying to stab Diddy and Dixie. Diddy and Dixie must dodge this attack, making hooks appear over the lava again. They must use the hooks to get to the other side, grab the kannonball and do this until Kleever is defeated, allowing access to Krem Quay. In the Game Boy Advance remake of the game, Kerozene uses two smaller Kleevers to attack Diddy and Dixie. They only slice up and down while aiming at the monkeys. They, unlike Kleever, can be defeated with a single hit by a kannonball. ''Donkey Kong Land 2'' When Kleever is rematched, Kleever flies around, trying to stab Diddy and Dixie. Then, Kleever starts shooting out fireballs and then a barrel. Diddy or Dixie must then pounce onto the barrel to release a kannonball inside of it. They must then use this kannonball to attack Kleever. Then, Diddy or Dixie must use Krocheads to cross to the other side. They must repeat this step one more time. Next, Kleever tilts and tries to stab Diddy and Dixie and then goes up in the air once the attack is avoided. Then, Diddy and Dixie must use a kannon to shoot a kannonball at Kleever. Then, the two must cross to the other side via Krocheads once again. They must do this again to obtain Kleever's Bonus Coin. Gallery File:Kleever's Kiln - Overworld - Donkey Kong Country 2.png|Kleever's Kiln in the overworld. File:Dixie on Hook - Kleever Battle - Donkey Kong Country 2.png|Dixie on a hook with Kleever behind her. File:Dixie with Kannonball - Kleever Battle - Donkey Kong Country 2.png|Dixie about to heave a kannonball at Kleever. File:Dixie Dodges - Kleever Battle - Donkey Kong Country 2.png|Dixie dodging Kleever's stabbing. File:Kleever Breaks - Kleever Battle - Donkey Kong Country 2.png|Kleever breaking into small fragments upon defeat. File:Kleever Sprite - Donkey Kong Land 2.png|Kleever's sprite from Donkey Kong Land 2. File:Kleever Sprite - Donkey Kong Country 2 Advance.png|Kleever's sprite for the Game Boy Advance version of Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest. Trivia *In the top-right corner of the battle arena in Donkey Kong Country 2, two Banana Coins can be found. They can only be accessed by Dixie by her Helicopter Twirl. *In the Game Boy Advance version of Donkey Kong Country 2, lightning can be seen in the background of the boss battle with Kleever. de:Kleever Category:Characters in Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest Category:Characters in Donkey Kong Land 2 Category:Bosses in the Donkey Kong series